Remember
by Valouw
Summary: Une jeune femme évoque ses souvenirs d'étudiante. Elle était amoureuse de James mais il l'a quitté pour une autre. Petit OS de rien du tout, un peu raté. James/Lily/OC


Bonjour ici. :)

Je reviens sur des fictions HP, quel **miracle**. :D (Oui mais bon, pas dans le DM/HG, ni dans le SB/OC mais dans le JP/LE ^^)

Petit OS un peu confus, dont je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite vu qu'il a été écrit entre 21h30 et 23h30 et qu'il n'est pas si bon que ça, sur James/Lily vu d'un POV OC.

_Une femme raconte ses souvenirs pour tourner une page de sa vie._ Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire. :D

Enjoy! :)

* * *

C'était un jour de pluie. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il pleuvait sur Poudlard comme il pleuvait sur mon cœur. J'avais pourtant tout fait, vraiment tout, pour le garder. Mais comme pour les autres filles qu'il avait conquis, James Potter est parti avec des excuses à la con. Que je ne le méritais pas. Qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi. Que quelqu'un d'autre m'attendait autre part. Mais c'était lui que je voulais et personne d'autre. Notre relation avait duré bien plus longtemps que la plupart de ses relations. Deux mois. Nous étions restés ensemble deux longs mois. J'avais pensé naïvement qu'il m'aimait. Il ne me le disait jamais, je sais, mais je le lui répétai moi tous les jours et je pensais toujours aussi naïvement qu'il allait dire « Moi aussi. » J'ai été bête, trop bête. Et amoureuse. Oui, vraiment amoureuse. Je n'étais pas comme ses autre groupies qui s'extasiaient devant lui, qui ne l'aimaient que pour son statut de Maraudeur, de garçon beau gosse populaire, et d'héritier richissime. Non je l'aimais pour sa gentillesse, son humour, son sourire, ses yeux noisettes, ses grandes mains fines, sa capacité à se cacher sous un masque d'arrogance et de confiance en soi, son habileté sur un balai, le son de sa voix si grave et si sensuelle. Oui, je l'aimais.

Je me souviens, j'étais dans un des couloirs qui donnaient sur le dehors, je marchais sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, j'obéissais à mes pieds et à mon instinct. Je ne réfléchissais plus. James m'avait quitté. C'était fini. C'était un séducteur, je le savais, mais il avait été tellement plus mature ces derniers mois que j'avais finalement pensé que ça allait durer, mais non. Non, au bout du compte, il m'avait quitté moi aussi. Je le savais, j'aurais dû le pressentir et de toutes les manières qui ne le savait pas? James Potter en aimait une autre depuis notre troisième année et nous étions en septième année déjà. Quatre ans qu'il aimait la même fille et que celle-ci le rejetait. Mais pourquoi? Oui, j'avais réussi à me persuader qu'il lui demandait de sortir avec lui parce qu'elle était réputée pour être inaccessible notre préfète-en-chef. Je me voilais terriblement la face et j'en avais eu la preuve au bal de Noël, il y avait exactement une semaine.

James et moi y avons été ensemble bien entendu. Je m'étais faite la plus belle possible pour lui. J'avais ramené mes cheveux blonds en un chignon élégant et soigné, mes yeux bleus étaient soulignés d'un trait de khôl et couverts de fard à paupières bleu. Ma peau avait la couleur de la porcelaine et je portais une robe de soirée bleue très près du corps. Aucune fille, je le pensais tellement naïvement, ne pourrait me ravir mon James. Aucune. Il m'attendait, princier, dans la Salle Commune, se marrant avec ses éternels amis, j'ai nommé Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin. On avait rejoint tout le monde dans la Grande Salle où se déroulait le bal, et sur notre passage, j'entendais fière les murmures sur lui, sur moi, sur nous. On était étincelants et j'en avais conscience. Non, mon égo n'est pas surélevé, je ne fais qu'énoncer une réalité.

La musique avait démarré et presque automatiquement, nous avions commencé à danser une valse. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, mais je n'y faisais pas attention, je ne voulais pas y faire attention. Je ne voulais pas gâcher quelques précieux instants de bonheur. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'un Serdaigle avec qui on la voyait toujours bien parler et rire. J'avais senti que la poigne de James s'était durcie et ses traits étaient comme figés dans un masque de glace. Il fixait méchamment et...déçu le couple que formait la préfète-en-chef et le charmant William Tesdan. Je me souviens encore de son nom, je suis sortie quelque temps après avec lui après notre déception commune.

Lily Evans. Combien de fois ai-je souhaité la haïr? Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elle avait un si bon caractère, gentille, prévenante et avait ce qu'il fallait d'autorité. Ni trop, ni peu. Elle était parfaite. Elle était belle. Et je ne pouvais en vouloir à James de l'aimer. Ce soir-là, elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude. Ses cheveux flamboyants étaient déployés sur ses épaules en longues torsades rousses qui formaient comme une cascade de feu. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient, mis en valeur par un léger maquillage. Elle portait une superbe robe blanche qui me rappelait une star moldue dont ma meilleure amie était fan: une certaine Marilyn. Mais la robe était plus longue et était accompagnée d'une chaîne simple en argent sertie d'un magnifique pendentif représentant une petite perle blanche.

James la dévorait du regard pendant que l'on dansait. Son regard était fixé sur elle seule qui dansait avec son cavalier non loin de nous. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi exclue de ma vie. Jamais aussi inutile, jamais aussi frustrée. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir ce regard de James sur moi. Je n'étais qu'un « bouche-trou » et j'aurais tellement voulu que cela se passe autrement. Pendant une énième valse, j'avais croisé le regard désolé de Remus qui avait compris mon désarroi. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas tombée amoureuse de lui? J'aurais été tellement moins malheureuse. J'ai appris qu'il avait eu un fils avant de mourir dans cette stupide guerre qui avait débuté lorsque nous n'étions encore que de jeunes adultes. Quel funeste destin, mais celui de James et Lily fut pire. Au final, je ne regrette rien. Ils ont quand même de quoi être fiers là où ils sont: leur fils. Unique lui aussi. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois et je me souviens du serrement de mon cœur. Il ressemblait tellement à James...mais il avait les yeux de Lily. On a dû le lui dire tant de fois...

Ce soir-là, ils eurent ensemble une unique danse. James m'ayant laissé, était allé quémander auprès de la belle rousse qu'était Lily une seule danse qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de refuser à grands coups de « Non Potter. Fiche-moi la paix. » qu'elle lui lançait habituellement. Je me souviens si bien, ils étaient tellement beaux ensemble. Ne faisant qu'un. Ils me semblaient tellement si bien assortis que je me demandais pourquoi je restais encore avec James. Pourquoi même avais-je pensé avoir une chance avec lui? Et dire que je pensais un peu plus tôt que nous formions un couple étincelant...Je me trouvais pathétique et je le pense encore aujourd'hui. Vraiment pathétique. Jeune idéaliste que j'étais.

Pendant cette danse, ils se regardaient yeux dans les yeux. Si intensément que j'en avais eu envie de pleurer. Quoi de plus normal? Remus était venu me tenir compagnie à ma table, délaissant une petite minette de Gryffondor, une autre énième groupie des Maraudeurs. On avait été légèrement proches tous les deux, c'était l'un des Maraudeurs avec lequel je m'entendais le mieux, on était à peu près sur la même longueur d'onde. Et j'imagine qu'il en était de même pour Lily Evans. Elle aussi était proche de Remus, mais je n'avais jamais puiser la volonté de faire mieux connaissance avec elle. C'était beaucoup trop dur.

Ce jour de pluie, une semaine plus tard, quand je déambulais dans les couloirs, des larmes piquant mes yeux, mon esprit vide. Je les avais vus. Lily Evans et James Potter. Sous la pluie. Il me semblait que Lily était en train de se disputer avec James avec tous les grands gestes qu'elle faisait. Je m'étais arrêtée pour les observer et j'avais vu la rousse lever sa main comme pour le frapper, mais James avait retenu sa main, avait penché son visage vers elle et ils s'étaient embrassés...Je ne peux vous en dire plus, j'avais de suite tourné la tête. Ça faisait encore trop mal. Quelques jours plus tard, ils s'affichaient publiquement. Tout le monde les félicitait, enfin heureux du dénouement de leur histoire, et jetant au placard toutes les anciennes petites amies de James Potter. On nous avait oublié. Personnellement, cela ne me gênait pas, j'ai pu ainsi totalement me consacrer à mes études et je suis devenue une brillante Médicomage spécialisée en potions. Pour ça, merci James. J'avais réussi à grappiller quelques instants de sa vie et au final, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite.

J'ai eu mal, terriblement mal. Mais ils étaient si...faits l'un pour l'autre. Comme une évidence. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire cela. Je sais qu'ils étaient tous deux devenus Aurors avant d'abandonner leur métier pour se réfugier avec leur fils, d'après ce que j'ai su. Sirius Black, je m'en rappelle très bien, avait été accusé de leur meurtre et de celui de Peter Pettigrow leur ami de toujours, cela m'avait profondément choqué. De Lupin, nulle trace. Jusqu'à l'année du rétablissement de l'innocence, et la mort de Black lors de la deuxième année de ma fille à Poudlard. Lucy Grim.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire: James mort, Lily morte, Sirius mort, Peter un criminel au service de l'ancien mage noir et Remus, membre apparent de l'Ordre du Phénix, que j'avais rejoint au bout d'un moment lors de l'imminence de la guerre. Je n'ai jamais revu Remus, mais je me souviens avoir croisé sa femme deux fois, Nymphadora Tonks. Elle m'avait l'air sympathique et mieux placée que moi pour apporter un peu de couleur à la mine pâle que Remus portait toujours sur son visage. Malheureusement, ils sont morts tous les deux, laissant un fils orphelin.

Sirius Black avait fait de son filleul Harry...Potter son seul héritier et ce dernier avait épousé une Weasley après la Guerre. C'était il y a environ sept ans et ils viennent d'avoir un fils. Et ironie du sort, ce fils s'appelle James Potter. On murmure que c'est déjà son portrait craché, avec les yeux bruns de la Weasley et les cheveux noirs en épis des Potter. Je me souviens bien de Arthur Weasley, il devait avoir trois ou quatre ans de plus que nous et était terriblement roux avec les joues constellées de taches de rousseurs.

Mais je m'égare, revenons à Lily et à James. Effectivement, je fus la dernière petite amie de James avant qu'il ne sorte avec Lily et leur couple vécut la félicité la plus totale jusqu'à leur mort précoce. Comme quoi on ne pouvait tout avoir. J'avais eu un beau métier, de magnifiques enfants, un bon mari, mais je n'avais pas trouvé mon âme sœur, je n'avais jamais senti de lien très fort entre les hommes qui ont peuplé ma vie et moi-même. Ou peut-être n'existait-il seulement pas.

Lily et James Potter furent une référence dans ma jeunesse pour deux êtres en totale osmose, malgré le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'ils se trouvent et s'acceptent enfin. Surtout Lily qui ne pouvait pas supporter James et les seuls contacts et paroles qu'elle échangeait avec lui furent des gifles et des insultes. Nos quotidiens étaient toujours ponctués d'insultes de la furieuse rousse, qu'était Lily Evans, à l'égard du jeune homme à lunettes sous les rires bruyants de Black, de la troisième année à la septième année. James fut toujours aussi terriblement séduisant et faisait tomber à ses pieds toutes les filles qu'il voulait sauf cette-là et cela faisait beaucoup jaser les uns et les autres sur les soi-disant véritables intentions de James, l'attitude soi-disant manipulatrice de Lily pour le faire languir d'elle, leur disputes et tous les bois que James se prit pendant quatre ans.

Ce couple restera une légende dans la mémoire des élèves de notre génération, c'est certain. Non seulement à cause de leur fils -ce héros- mais aussi pour leur histoire d'amour qui fut si compliquée.

Moi, Mary Andon mariée Grim, proche des cinquante ans aujourd'hui, aimait James Potter à une certaine époque, et pense égoïstement que si James était resté avec elle, il ne serait pas mort. Mais je sais que c'est faux, et qu'il a été beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus heureux avec Lily.

Vraiment, finalement, je ne regrette rien. J'ai bien vécu ma vie et j'en suis fière.

Maintenant, j'ai vraiment refermé la page sur cet insaisissable Maraudeur qui illumina mon adolescence.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé! :) Même si moi non. (Mais oui fallait que je le publie même si je ne l'aimais pas. Je déteste écrire quelque chose qui ne servirait pas à quelque chose. .)

Reviews s'il vous plaît en pensant à l'auteur, huhu. :) Critiques construites totalement bienvenues! Et pas seulement un « J'aime pas non plus. » ^^

Prochainement je pense un OS sur James/Lily toujours mais dans un registre différent avec pour POV Lily, si j'reste sur mon premier plan.

A la prochaine.

Valouw.

NB. Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions HP, désolé de ma si longue absence, je vais essayer de me rattraper. L'inspiration m'avait lâchée. :) J'espère vous faire bientôt la suite. ^^


End file.
